What if Yota didn't die?
by Teardrop1822
Summary: This story will be about what if he actually lived not died?
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

**A/N: I actually need help with this story since I had never written fan fic before and uslay I have an Idea**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

One year before the move ( Gao: 8 years old, Hana: 5 years old, Yota: 11 years old)

"Hey Yota will you watch you brother and sister today? We have to go get sum supplies for dinner tonight" his mom said

Gao was in the corner trying to read a book to his sister. He was reading some kid books that were easy to read. Hana listened to the stories as it was told.

* * *

One of the stories was about a dragon who was trying to be greater than his father and become the leader of the tribe but when it truly happened a war was fought and family members and friends alike die. The story has a happy ending though because the dragon finds a crystal that can bring back the dead but it can only be used once and it had a limit to the amount of creatures he could bring back so he brought back all of the important people in the tribe.

* * *

"Ok I'll make shure* they don't get into too much trouble" he said

"Ok then there lunch is in the frigerated"

"Ok"

When the parents had left the house he turned on the Tv and aloud them to watch it. Then while they were watching TV he cleaned up the mess the made by the books and brought out supplies so that the could color.

As the day went on his siblings were starting to get board of coloring, watching movies, and reading so he decided to take them to a nearby park and let them play with other kids there age younger or older.

At the park he relaxed while letting his brother and sister run around the play ground today there were very few people at the park compared to other days that he had brought his siblings hear but that was expected because of the weather even though it was the weekend. His little brother was in elementary school and had a few friends he was always standing up for the weaker kids. That is what Yota hoped for Gao to continue to fallow that path because then he will be able to protect their sister when he is not around.

Gao liked to read his brother's stories that he wrote and tried to take after the main character who is the mighty sun fighter. _ ******_

All of a sudden while he was deep in thought he hear crying when he looked around he saw that Hana had fallen over and scraped her knee which was now bleeding. Yota rushed over to her and told her that they would go home and get her cleaned then picked her up then went over to Gao to tell him that they were going home.

Yota took Gao's hand and they started to walk back to the house so that the could clean and Bandage Hana's knee.

When they got home Yota went to the Kitchen and started to run some cold water over the wound he put her down on the edge of the sink and then quickly ran to get the first aide kit. While he was doing than Hana fallowed his instruction to also put some soap on it to clean it out after the soap was gone she turned off the water and waited for Yota to return. When Yota returned he then dab her knee dry and then put some ointment on the wound then put a bandage on the wound. When he looked at the clock he realized that his parents would return soon so he got her down from the sink then cleaned up the mess that they made.

An Hour Later at 4:30

Yota were back when they came in they smelled some pizza and found Yota in the Kitchen getting pizza out of the oven. Gao and Hana were sitting at the table waiting to be served.

"Oh your dinner is ready to eat. I made it since I knew you would other wise make dinner late"

"It seams like you got the situation under control here maybe we should go out more often"

"I don't want it to be too often and Hana got hurt today"

"Ok fine then once in a while"

"That's a deal"

* * *

 **A/N I do need help with ideas**

 *** = how do you spell this word**

 **** = what story should I put here If You give me the Idea then I'll refer to you**

 **Please comment (^.^)**

 **I'll try to get more of the story soon but you have to comment before I start up again**


	2. Chapter 2: The move

**A/N I like to wright stories and reead stories**

 **If you have any suggestions for stories that you would like me to reed and comment on judt tell me**

 **10/15/2018 my vewis were 38 users 17 visitors**

 **10/16/2018 my views were 35 users 16 visitors**

10/17/2018 my views were 24 users 9 visitors

 **Thanks for fallowing me:** _ **naturewind14**_

Thanks for the comment Guest

 **Chapter 2: The move**

One week before the move

 _Yota :_

It has been a while since our parents toold us that we were moving and that ment a new school and new people maby evean new friends. He had been packing his stuff for a while trying to figure out how to get it neat enough so that he cold find his stuff later. It was hard to say goodbye to his friends but he knew that he could just go and call them later.

 _Hana:_

"There done! I'll see if any one else is done" she said as she left her room but her boxes weren't able to close but at the time she did not really know how to organize the stuff in the boxes do that they could fit and not fall out.

 _Gao:_

 _finally_ I'm done! Now it is time to eat lunch I'll go and make it in the kitchen. His boxes were neatly stacked in the corner of h his room one box still open so that the day they move he could pack his blankets.

 _Back with Yota:_

"There done" he said as he put his boxes at the corner of his room. All of a sudden he hard a knock* at the door. When he opened his door he saw Hana she asked him to check if her boxes were filled correctly. So they went to her room and saw the boxes not neatly filled. Then he showed her how to neatly fill her box because when she filled them up they were messy.

"There you go now you wont losse any items"

"Thanks Yota. I'm going to miss my freinds though"

"Its alright but think of it like this you get to make new friends, and meet new people"

"Your right and those frinds i can hange out with right"

"Right"

One week later:

"Hey its time to go everything is in the car all ready" his mother said

Yota, Hana, and Gao went into the car and put on their seatbelt. They were ready to go. When they got to their new house they un packed most of their stuff and headed to their rooms. It seamed that this house was about 2 miles away from their old house but not too far. He understanded they moved waas because they did not have enough space in their old house because befor Gao and Yota shared their bed room.

 **A/N**

 **10/16/2018 hey guys right now im in Physics from 8:10AM to 9:55AM**

 **Hey Guys What shoul my goal be for the next chapter your choice of how many words should I try to reach!**

 **I will try to wright some more tomorrow**


	3. Chapter 3: the Cards

**_A/N_ Hey everyone I'll be starting to create chapters at least every one to two weeks**

 **Chapter 3: the Cards**

Gao:

"Hey everyone sorry about last week we were moving to a new house so I didn't have time to hang out" said Gao

"It's ok" said Tiger.

"I'm going to miss my old house"

"why"

"its because it is small and I'm use to living there"

When Gao got home after school he went to Yota's room cause Yota was hanging with his freind's and doing his home work so he wouldn't be home for a while. Gao just wanted to see what hos brothers new room loocked like.

There was a desk on the opposite side of the room from the bed on the desk were a pile of cards. There was a book shelf next to the desk and it was full of text books and books that he had written himself.

Once Gao had sean the cards he went right up and picked them up they did not seam to be the usal cards. They had picturs of monsters on them. On the back of the carf it said buddie fight. Then all of a sudden when he was holding the cards he heard a noise at the door so he quickly put the cards down and then ran to his room. Then Yota walked in to his room.

"Hi Gao I left some thing here so I came to pick it up and then I'll leave"

"Ok see you later" Gao said

When Yota left Gao went to check Yota's room and the card were gone. Then he thought _Maby I should ask him to teach me how to play it looks_ _like a cool game._ So Gao went back to his room and started to do his homework fealling that if he finished it he would be able to convince his brother to teach him.

When Yota got home he saw Gao putting away his homework and then he was cleaning his room then when Gao was finished cleaning his room he went straight to Yota and thrn said " I saw some cards on your desk can you teach me how to play?"

"Ok I'll teach you if you actually continue to get good grades in school and then if you get a bad grade I will stop teaching till you under stand what you did wrong"

"Agreed"

So the rest of the night before Gao's bed time Yota taught Gao how to play the game and how to make a good deck.

 **A/N Hey guys if you have any ideas to make my storie better just leave a comment below**

 **I have 3 week's till color gaurd is over then I'll be able to post more chapters**


	4. Chapter 4: the Challenge

**A/N Hey guys sorry I haven't been on for a while but i will start up shortly so check after lunch for this chapter**

 _ **Chapter 4: the Challenge**_

It has been a week since Gao had been learning how to play Buddy fight. None of Gao's friends knew that he was learning how to play it. So he sometimes doesn't spend as much time with them as he use to. His friends were wondering why he mainly went home to do his homework instead of hanging out with them. So they decided to follow him home on Friday.

When they got to Gao's house they saw Gao doing his homework then after words he put his homework into his backpack and then went into his room and when came back he had a deck of cards in his hands.

"hey what is that he's holding?" said Kuguru quietly

"It looks like a deck of cards" said Baku

"Really what type of cards do you think they are?"

"I think they are buddy fight cards"

"What are buddy fight cards?"

"They are cards that connect to another world and you can summon monsters to your side of the field"

* * *

Meanwhile In Gao's room Yota was talking to Gao when he noticed Gao's friends he told Gao to prepare for a match against him and he will be back soon. He slowly walked towards Gao's friends with a smile on his face.

Then he said "I see you know a lot about Buddy fight do you want to play against my brother?"

"No we just wanted to see what he was doing after school for a while since he want hanging out with us"

"Well then come on in it will be nice to have his freind's around"

"You shure we wont be bothering him"

"No ive already taught him the basics and now we need to see how well he dose with an audience"

"Why's that is it because he's been only fighting with you?"

"Mainly and allso no one has been around when he dose. Now come in.

* * *

 **A/N hey guys i won't show you guys any scenes of yota at school till i have a class worth of names for Yota so please help me**

 **Hey guys I got a discord that I can give you if you want to have people edit your stories or read them or just talk about stories if you want to join just ask me**

 **Hey if you want me to o faster please give me some ideas for the next chapter**

 **Thanks for your review and help naturewind14**

 **thanks for following me Shiranai Atsune**


	5. Authors note two

This week I will not be righting a new chapter but adding on to old ones

Ill have time to wright in the bus on competition days

hey my vewiers I have my schedual posted on my profile for the next few weeks

Hey people Im on discord so if you want to have an easey way to contact me im Teardrop1822 there also so please do be shy and say hi to me i need the imput for the story cause i have a wrighters block so help me get more of the story down by talking about what i should change to make it better.


	6. Author Talk

Hi readers this is my fist time wrighting a story so be patient with me and you can give me suggestions for it so please do coment and help give me ideas

I will also need help on spelling and grammar

also help with Putting in more detail

I have written mainly story's that are not fan fic so this is why this is hard and i dont have any freinds so it is hard th find people to read my stories.


End file.
